The present invention relates to writing apparatus and, more specifically, to a combination pen and tool arrangement in which a pair of scissors and a cutter are mounted in the upper penholder of a pen and turned between an extended position and a received position.
Conventional writing apparatus are simply designed for writing. In addition to writing apparatus, a scissors and/or cutter may be used when doing paper work. In order to keep writing materials in good order, desktop storage means may be needed. It is desirable to combine a writing apparatus and a tool or tools into a combination device, so as to provide the writing apparatus with added functions.
The present invention provides a combination pen and tool arrangement, which combines a pen and two small tools together. According to the present invention, the combination pen and tool arrangement comprises a pen, and a tool holder mounted inside the upper penholder of the pen. The tool holder holds two small tools, for example, one pair of scissors and a cutter. The scissors and the cutter are pivoted to the tool holder, and can be respectively turned in and out of the tool holder and the upper penholder through a longitudinal slot of the tool holder and a longitudinal slot of the upper penholder.